1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holsters for carrying portable tools on a user's belt. More particularly, the present invention relates to clip-type holsters for carrying a portable, battery powered rotary tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of supports for carrying tools on a user's belt is well known. Most such supports are for hand tools. The advent of self-contained battery operated tools has created a need for a support or holster for carrying the tool when not in use. Such tools generally have a cylindrical portion containing the motor and having a tool such as a drill or screwdriver bit at one end and a handle grip extending generally perpendicular to the cylindrical portion having a battery housing on the opposite end. The handle grip is generally shaped to fit the grasping hand during use. It would be desirable to provide a lightweight holster for securely carrying such a tool that easily and securely mounts on a tool belt. It would further be desirable to provide such a holster that may be mounted on a belt of any width without removal of the belt from the belt loops or removal of other tools and supports mounted on the belt.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a screw gun holster solving the aforementioned problems is desired.